The blind Princess
by miyuki-hoshigawa
Summary: Summary : naruto adalah seorang miko buta muda yang berumur 10 tahun yang hidup sendiri dikuil bekas peninggalan keluarga keluarga ibunya.dan tiba-tiba hokage menyuruhnya sekolah ninja disana, dan dia masuk dan menggunakan henge sehingga tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sebenarnya lebih tua. dan saat disekolah dibertemu banyak teman dan petualangan baru. pairing undecided
1. Prologue

"naruto" = pembicaraan terbuka =

'naruto' = dalam pikiran/pembicaraan naruto dengan yume dan hana=  
>'<em>naruto' <em>= komen naruto =  
><em>"NARUTO" <em>= suara teriakan/ledakan =  
><strong>"NARUTO" = Kyuubi berbicara<strong> **/ Inner self / Jutsu / Nama teknik Tessenjutsu=  
>'NARUTO' <strong>= **Dalam pikiran kyuubi /Shikigami/Pemanggil / Nama teknik Katana =  
>- <strong>_naruto - _= cerita =  
>(AN : …) = Catatan penulis / author note

Anggap dalam cerita ini kalau:

Uzumaki itu ternyata keluarga kuil yang juga bisa menjadi ninja.

Kalau naruto 3 tahun lebih tua dari generasi sasuke,sakura.

Naruto itu baru dikonoha pas mulai sekolah karena saat dia muda dia hidup dikuil.

Naruto tau siapa orang tuanya karena kushina berpesan agar identitas keluarganya tidak dirahasiakan.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**~ Outsider ~**

Third Person POV

*Pada hari yang sangat cerah didepan gerbang pintu konoha*

"hmmm… jadi ini ya konoha…" kata seorang miko muda berambut pirang kemerahan yang sedang menggunakan kimono putih dengan hakama merah , sebuah syal merah dilehernya dan kain yang menutupi matanya dan berjalan menuju gerbang itu.

"tunggu.. kau siapa? Kau bukan dari desa inikan ? berikan namamu. " kata seorang Chuunin penjaga gerbang itu dengan tegas.

"ya… aku memang bukan dari desa ini tapi aku punya surat dari hokage untuk menemuinya " kata miko itu sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke penjaga gerbang itu.

Penjaga gerbang itu lalu mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya dengan cepat "baiklah… silahkan masuk.. dan apa kau mau ditemani, karena ya… keadaanmu yang seperti itu.. " kata penjaga chuunin itu setelah sadar bahwa miko itu buta – karena dia menggunakan kain yang menutupi matanya –

"tak perlu… meskipun aku buta aku sudah berlatih agar dapat merasakan alam sekitar meskipun tidak menggunakan mataku " kata miko itu dengan santai sambil berjalan ke gedung hokage.

Setelah miko itu pergi penjaga gerbang pertama langsung memanggil temannya.

"oi.. menurutmu apa anak itu tak apa jika dibiarkan sendiri?" kata penjaga pertama ke temannya.

"manaku tau, tapi kelihatan dia memang sudah terlatih, soalnya dia mampu berjalan jauh tanpa menggunakan tongkat bantu " kata penjaga kedua.

"hmm… benar juga katamu… , ayo kita jaga lagi" kata penjaga pertama kembali duduk ketempat duduknya.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

*Didalam kota*

" .hum" gumam miko itu sebuah lagu yang lembut.

" anak itu.. apakah dia miko?" kata samar seorang ibu.

"hah? Miko? Dimana?" kata ibu satunya.

"itu.,. lihat anak itu.. yang matanya ditutup itu" kata ibu pertama lagi.

"hmm… anak itu… perasaan dia mirip dengan miko yang jadi penampung kyuubi yang kudengar saat aku keluar desa deh" kata ibu kedua lagi.

"hah ? kyuubi? Si rubah sialan yang waktu menghancurkan konoha 10 tahun itu ?" kata ibu pertama

"iya… kudengar dia itu seorang miko, yang rambutnya berwarna pirang kemerahan dan buta" kata ibu kedua.

"hmmm… kog bisa mirip ya dengan anak yang kau bicarakan itu" kata ibu pertama.

"mungkin dia memang anak terkutuk itu" kata ibu kedua

"hmm iya.." "iya setuju " "mungkin dia memang monster itu " "sepertinya iya dia memang monster itu" karena aku suara orang-orang sekitar mengiyakan kedua ibu itu.

'hah… sudah kuduga akan seperti ini..' pikir miko itu dalam hari meskipun diuar dia hanya berjalan sambil bergumam lagu yang neneknya ajarkan ketika dia masih 1,3/4 tahun itu.

'sabar ya semoga saja mereka ga seperti orang-orang itu..' kata suara samar dikepalanya (A/N: bukan kyuubi, tapi roh penjaganya miko itu)

'aku tau' balas miko itu menambah kecepatan jalannya hingga pembicaraan kedua ibu dan orang-orang sekitarnya semakin samar saat dia menjauh kearah gedung hokage.

* * *

><p>(AN: Kemampuan khusus naruto yaitu dia dapat merasakan daerah sekitarnya dengan chakra. Dia membuat gelombang denyut (kayak denyut jantung nyebarin darah keseluruh tubuh) yang sangat cepat dan jarak gelombangnya bisa diatur sesuai kecepatan dan banyak chakra yang dipakai. Dan sangat dia membuat gelombang chakra dia dapat 'melihat' benda yang terkena arus cahkra itu (intinya kayak ultrasonic kelelawar tapi kesegala arah jangkauannya (lebih gampang ingat cara daredevil pakai gelombang suara).


	2. Chapter 1

HELOOO... baru update X'D /apaan

sorry masih pendek QwQ /soalnya chapter depan bakal agak panjang karena flashback dsb X'D

DISCLAIMER : Naruto bukan punya saya karena kalau saya yang bikin pasti nanti jadi harem ninja /hush

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

~ Favorite Ramen and New Place ~

*dikantor hokage*

"haa… hari ini tugas masih banyak… " kata seorang kakek tua dengan jubah putih dengan garis merah disekitar jubah itu dengan topi yang bertuliskan kata 'API' dengan warna merah sambil melihat tugas yang harus dikerjakannya (sebanyak 6 TUMPUKAN kertas dan buku setinggi 1 meter di atas meja yang sebenarnya ukurannya sedang itu).

'Knock knock'

'Ahh… dia pasti sudah tiba' pikir Hiruzen Sarutobi – Hokage ke-tiga konoha – sambil menyampingkan seluruh tumpukan buku dan kertas itu ketepi meja.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Hiruzen sambil menanti orang itu dengan senang (A/N: karena dia bisa stop kerjain tugasnya meskipun cuma sebentar –w-) .

Pintupun terbuka dan masuklah miko tersebut.

"selamat pagi hokage sama" kata miko itu dengan sopan karena dia dapat merasakan ada aura seseorang disudut ruangan 'ada orang disini.. '.

"ahh.. selamat pagi naruto.. –ya miko itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.. , anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina– "kata hiruzen santai sambil mengusir 'orang ' yang ada disudut itu keluar .

"ada apa memanggilku jauh-jauh dari kuil pak tua? " kata naruto singkat karena sudah merasa orang itu sudah pergi jadi dia bisa lebih santai.

"ahh.. soal itu.. aku hanya penasaran apakah kau mau sekolah ninja disini." Kata hizuren yang sepertiya sudah biasa dipanggil begitu ' hah? sekolah?.'.

'Sekolah ? kog bisa?' Tanya yume dikepalaku 'aku juga bingung yume..'

"sekolah ? Bukannya aku sudah 3 tahun lebih tua ya ?" kata naruto bingung 'sebenarnya buat apa sih?'.

"ya.. mungkin kau memang lebih tua.. tapi kau bisa menyamar ke versi yang lebih muda kan ?" kata hiruzen sambil mengeluarkan beberapa berkas agar naruto dapat masuk sekolah di konoha.

"tapi kenapa sekarang? Bukannya bisa 3 tahun lalu aku sudah bisa mulai sekolah ?" kata naruto 'ada yang tak beres'.

"ya.. seharusnya begitu… tapi Tsuzu-san tak membiarkanmu sekolah sampai 10 tahun meskipun dia tahu kau harusnya masuk saat umur 7 tahun sedangkan orang tuamu sudah berpesan kalau kau harus sekolah ninja disini agar dapat menjadi ninja dan dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri." Kata hiruzen sambil teringat pesan ayah,ibu naruto dan tsuzu-san ( nenek angkat naruto yang sudah meninggal saat naruto berusia 2 tahun itu).

"ohh… baiklah .." kata naruto sambil membuat 1 handsign dan dia berubah menjadi wujudnya yang 3 tahun yang lebih muda 'ternyata itu maksudnya'.

"bagus… nah sekarang isi formulir ini. " kata hiruzen sambil menyerahkan kertas itu.

Naruto kembali ke badannya yang semula lalu mengisinya dengan cepat seperti dia dapat melihat.

'meskipun aku sering melihatnya tapi aku selalu kagum karena meskipun dia buta dan sangat muda dia dapat membuat jurus yang membuat dia dapat melihat dunia dengan arus chakra. (A/N: sorry penjelasan nya simple nanti di end chapter 1 (prologue) bakal ada penjelasan lebih lengkap )' pikir hiruzen terkagum dengan kemampuan naruto meskipun dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat.

"nah sudah.. " kata naruto mengembalikan formulir itu ke hokage.

"ahh baiklah… tanggal masuk sekolahnya masih beberapa hari lagi.. dan naruto.. selama kau disini kau mau tinggal dimana? Di tempat keluarga ayahmu? Atau apartemen sendiri?" kata hiruzen.

"hmm.. apartemen yang kecil sajalah .. Ohya nanti aku boleh ke tempat namikaze kan?" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat bahwa keluarga dari ayahya asli dari konoha.

"baiklah… aku akan mencari apartemen kecil dekat sekolahmu.. nanti malam mungkin kau sudah bisa kesana, dan ohya kalau kesekolah kau harus ingat pakai henge itu ya.. dan ini kunci blok namikaze dan peta jalannya" kata hokage sambil menyerahkan kunci blok namikaze ke naruto.

"baiklah! Dan ohya pak tua aku bolehkan keliling sebentar sebelum ke blok perumahan namikaze? Kan aku ga pernah kesini.. (naruto kenal hokage karena hokage yang selalu kunjungi dia setiap bulan) " kata naruto dengan senang..

" silahkan tapi hati-hati ya…" kata hokage singkat.

"baiklah! Bye-bye pak tua!" teriak naruto saat dia sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjelajahi konoha karena tadi dia buru-buru ke tempat hokage .

'dasar.. anak itu… meskipun masa lalunya suram tapi dia masih bisa riang begitu' pikir hiruzen sambil mengingat peristiwa lampau tetang masa lalu naruto..

* * *

><p>*Naruto POV*<p>

"lalalala~~" gumamku saat mengelilingi konoha , ternyata konoha adalah tempat yang indah.. sangat ramai dengan orang yang berjalan disana-sini mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing, tetapi aku merasa agak tidak nyaman karena ketika aku bertemu kedua ibu itu mereka mulai berbisik-bisik lagi.

"hey.. lihat, anak itu lagi.. kelihatannya dia barusan jalan kegedung hokage.. buat apa ya~? " kata ibu pertama dengan bisikan yang menggangu..

"mungkin dia bakal pindah kali." Kata orang lain yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"hmm mungkin aja kali tapi.. tadi yang kau bilang soal anak terkutuk itu gimana?" kata ibu kedua yang tadi berbisik dengannya

" ohh.. soal itu.. aku sudah mengirim surat pada saudaraku didaerah sana.. mungkin seminggu akan dibalas .. "kata ibu pertama sambil memasukkan beberapa jenis sayuran kedalam tas belanjaannya.

"aku tak sabar menunggu balasannya. Aku jadi penasaran" kata ibu kedua melakukan hal yang sama dan ibu kedua mengiyakan.

'hah… begini lagi.., lebih baik aku pergi sajalah'pikirku tidak senang dan melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari mereka, daridulu aku memang tidak suka keramaian… , aku benci bisikan-bisikan itu.

' naru .. kau tak apa?' Tanya suara itu lagi

'tak apa kog.. hah.. sepertinya aku memang tidak cocok dimanapun…, lagi pula apakah ada yang seperti aku ? punya warna rambut alami yang berbeda…' balasku setengah hati.

"kau memang ga normal nak.. semua orang special kau tau.." kata kurama tiba-tiba dikepalaku

'oh… kau sudah bangun.. bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?' balasku (A/N: kubuat kyuubi ama naruto uda saling kenal. Dan naruto pertama kali ketemunya pas umur 4 tahun dan semenjak itu mereka dekat , kyuubi uda kayak kakak buat naruto.)

"lumayan.. sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya kurama lagi dengan nada masih ngantuk .

'ga tau…' lalu hidungku menangkap bau yang sangat sedap ('Ramen!') di dekat sana, dan ketika itu juga peliharaanku Kou-chan (dia seekor kuda- gitsune) keluar dari balik syalku, dia sepertinya juga mencium bau ramen yang sangat harum itu 'aromanya enak! 3'.

"mereka berdua mulai lagi…" kata kyuubi yang tau kalau naruto fanatik sama ramen dan kou yang fanatik dengan naruto(kue ikan)

'hahaha bukannya mereka selalu begitu ?' kata hana

"ahh Kou-chan juga terlihat lapar.. ayo kesana!" kataku riang yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari kou-chan yang dengan cepat masuk kelengan kimonoku 'hmm… kurama-nee .. jangan gitu dong'.

"terserah kau saja" kata kurama-nee yang lebih memilih tidur kembali.

'ramen 3~ ramen 3~' pikir senang saat berjalan ke tempat ramen itu.

*di kedai ramen teuchi*

"hmm… baunya enak ~~" kataku menahan air liurku yang sudah tak terkendali karena aromanya yang sedap.

"ohh… irasshaimase! Kau mau pesan apa?" kata seorang pria paruh baya itu dan aku dapat merasakan dia tersenyum kepadaku dan otomatis aku membalas senyuman 'hah? Anak ini kenapa kog pake penutup mata?'.

"ahh… aku mau ramen miso! Kalau bisa narutonya banyak ya~~ " kataku cepat karena tak tahan ingin mencoba ramennya.

"ahhh baiklah.. Ayame! Cepat bawakan naruto! Kita sedang ada pelanggan yang ingin naruto yang banyak " kata paman itu kearah dapur yang dibalas dengan suara gadis dari dapur itu ' ahh sudahlah..'.

"tunggu sebentar ya~~" kata paman itu sambil menggulung mie ramen dan siap direbus dikuah kaldu.

"baiklah~~" kataku sambil mengayunkan kakiku sambil menunggu ramen itu dengan tidak sabar.

*setelah ramen itu datang dengan aroma yang sangat harum*

"silahkan nona ~ " kata paman itu menyodorkan ramen yang asapnya mengepul dan menyebarkan aroma yang sangat menggoda.

" ahh terimakasih!" dan kuambil ramen itu "itadakimasu" dan kulangsung lahap dengan cepat.

"yippppp!'aku mau!' " Kata kou-chan tiba-tiba keluar dari lengan kimonoku dan langsung 'menyerang' naruto yang sedang berada disumpitku.

"kou-chan… ga usah buru-buru.. pasti kubagi kog." Kataku sambil 'menyentil' kepala kudagitsune itu dengan pelan dan saat aku lakukan itu paman itu dan anaknya (yang sudah keluar dari dapur) terkaget melihat kou-chan.

"ahh… nona.. ? kata anak paman itu dengan terbata-bata.

"ohhh ini peliharaanku.. dia seekor kudagitsune dan namanya kou-chan!" kataku menjelaskan kou-chan dan langsung menjauhkan naruto yang ada disumpitku agar kou-chan tidak berusaha 'menyerang'nya lagi.

"o..ohh… peliharaanmu?" kata anak paman itu lagi.

"iya!.. aku sudah bersamanya sejak aku 5 tahun! Waktu itu di masih kecil sekali.. dia masih seukuran bayi ular cobra! Dan kau mau coba memegangnya? Dia ga gigit kog.." (sekarang ukurannya kayak ular pohon) kataku dengan mulut penuh ramen dan menyodorkan tanganku dan kou-chan dengan cepat melilit tanganku.

" .. bolehkah?" katanya gugup sambil dengan pelan menyodorkan tangannya juga.

Kou-chan lalu dengan cepat melilitkan badannya ditangan anak paman itu. Awalnya anak paman itu kaget tapi setelah beberapa saat dimulai mengeluskan kou-chan sambil berkata dia lucu.

"ara,ara.. kelihatannya kou-chan suka sama kau.. dia langsung melilit badannya begitu ditanganmu " kata naruto tertawa kecil.

" umm.. nona.. dilihat dari baju dan peliharaanmu yang tak umum ini. Kau pasti seorang miko ya? " kata paman itu setelah memperhatikan kimono yang kugunakan dan kou-chan yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan anaknya.

" iya!, tapi sekarang mungkin aku akan menjadi ninja daripada miko soalnya kata hokage dia bakal masukin aku ke sekolah minggu depan" kataku sambil terus melahap sebuah naruto.

"hoo… miko ya… ummm apa kau mau memberi berkat disini agar usaha kecil kami berjalan lancar? " kata paman itu lagi.

"berkat…? Tentu saja! Akan ku kasih berkat kog tapi setelah aku habiskan ramen yang enak ini dulu ya.." kataku sambil meminum kuah ramen itu dengan cepat. 'ahhh enaknya~~' pikirku sambil mengelus perutku.

Dan setelah itu aku langsung mengeluarkan kertas talisman, kuas dan tinta. Untuk menulis jimat keberuntungan agar tempat itu laris dan menempelkannya di atap kedai kecil itu dan aku juga berdoa agar tempat itu jauh dari kesialan. 'hebat.. meskipun buta dia masih bisa menulis secepat itu' pikir teuchi.

"sudah.. ahh aku harus pergi.. aku masih mau keiling desa ini.." kata ku sambil menyodorkan uang untuk membayar ramen yang sudah kulahap dengan cepat itu.

"ahh.. kau tidak usah bayar… ramen itu sudah menjadi bayaran karena sudah membari berkat pada kedai kecil ini" kata paman itu menolak uang yang kusodorkan.

"benarkah?.. terimakasih paman!" kataku menyimpan kembali uang itu.

"terimakasih juga!, ohya namaku teuchi dan anakku ayame" kata paman itu sambil membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh anaknya.

" ohhh… salam kenal .. namaku naruto!"kataku lagi membalas bungkukan paman itu.

"naruto? Namamu sama seperti naruto (kue ikan) yang tadi kau makan!" kata pamanku bercanda..

"hahah iy.. tapi selain kue ikan namaku bisa berarti badai Guntur lo…" kataku sambil membela harkat martabat namaku.

"baiklah.. ohya ayame bisa kau kembalikan peliharaan naruto-chan, kau ga keberatankan aku panggil seperti itu, ?' kata paman itu melihat anaknya masih bermain dengan kou-chan.

"baik~~" kata ayame mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

"ohh tak masalah .. dan aku boleh panggil tuan teuchi-ojiisan?" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan dengan sekejap kou-chan sudah berpindah ketanganku.

"makasih ya naruto-chan uda izinin aku main sama kou-chan!' kata ayame senang.

"tentu saja!, jarang lo kou-chan cepat suka ama orang asing.. kapan-kapan aku datang kesini lagi ya~" kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"iy~~ kembali lagi kapan-kapan ya~~" dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka. 'Ayah anak yang menarik ~ kurasa aku akan suka pada mereka' pikirku.

*didekat sebuah hutan kecil di sudut desa*

'hah… sekarang mau ngapain lagi ya?' pikirku senang sambil berjalan dengan ga jelas disana.

"sekarang kau akan kemana naruto? Bukannya kau akan ke tempat namikaze?" kata kurama mengingatkanku.

'ohya! Aku lupa! Gara-gara keasyikan makan ramen tadi aku sampe lupa!' kataku cepat karena baru teringat .

'anak ini… dari dulu selalu saja ceroboh…'pikir kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya 'minato.. kenapa kau menyegelku dalam tubuh ini….' .

*Flash back – third person POV – *

* * *

><p>nanggung ya :'D apaan  
>maaf atas typo dsb ... :v<p>

silahkan review agar saya lebih bersemangat selesaikan chapter selanjutnya :'v

( semua penjelasan cerita kayak format tulisan dsb ada di chapter 1 X'D )


End file.
